


The Best of Things

by thatzodiacsky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade Harley is actually Jade Crocker and then Jade English and she's not sure what to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Things

Your name is Jade Crocker and you have imaginary friends. You don’t really see them, but then, you don’t really look. They are better off as voices, anyway. All they’ve ever been is words, and why change that now?

They are with you when you read a book, when you go to school. They use big words that you don’t understand and try to talk in time to your music and they are both very silly. They tease you, and your brother too, but you can tell they do it out of friendship. 

You are four when they realize your brother cannot hear them. You do not understand why they are sad.

After that incident you figured out you were a little bit crazy, but it is nice to have some company in the huge mansion. Your entire childhood is financed by Crocker Corp, and you think the two of you might be the heirs, but no one talks to you about it. You have your brother, of course, but he is strangely not-there, vacant and missing the spark of life that you know in your bones should he should have.

You are six the first time the two of you are taken to see a movie.

Afterwards he cannot stop talking about it, much to the horror of the adults in charge. He wants to be a movie star, he says. He wants to see another one. The grown-ups mutter and hover over both of you, but you cannot stop smiling. Maybe everything will be okay.

Everything is not okay. 

You are ten when you find the papers. You are not brother and sister. This contrasts so sharply with what you know to be true that you cannot take it anymore.

That night you cry to your imaginary friends, and this time you lament to them about the things you have forgotten. They do what they can to comfort you, in their own strange ways.

You are thirteen when you remember, all in a rush on your brother’s birthday.

This is not your life. You do not belong here. You belong outside, on beaches and cliffs, windswept hair and a gun in your hand. You don’t know how you ended up here, in this stifling rich-kid life, but you can’t stay here a moment longer.

You take some money and the family dog. You say goodbye to your brother, who decides to remain in the clutches of Crocker Corp (and just that fact alone nearly makes you throw up, your smile twisting sourly as you wave farewell). You turn your back on that life.

And you run.

(and later at the station they ask you your name and you stammer and choose a word from a sign behind him, and you find your island and the first time you stand on its soil with your dog by your side and you breathe in deeply and everything is alright. 

Your name is Jade English and you are making the best of things.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before we found out the Condesce killed their dog, oops


End file.
